Camp Cahill
by Laeirel
Summary: It's summer and you know what that means: beaches and amusement parks for two months. Unfortunately for the Cahill kids, it means spending an entire week at a summer camp with the cousins who tried to kill you. Will they survive or will there be prank wars the entire week? For Star and Addict's Summer Contest. Entering in the Family category.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me! This is actually the first contest I've ever entered because my writing isn't really that good. So if something seems cringey, don't pay too much attention to it.**

* * *

"Come on, kids!" Fiske Cahill called "We're going to be late if we don't hurry!"

"Why are we even doing this?" Dan whined "I hate each and every one of them equally! No way would I share a camp with them!"

"Because, it's a way to bond with them so you all can stop trying to kill each other. Now, where's Nellie?"

A yell of "Oh yeah!" answered his question. Nellie had hopped off of the stairs three at a time "Summer camp, now that's what I'm talking about!"

You see, Fiske Cahill had rented out the biggest cabin in a summer camp for the kids of the five Cahill branches, hoping to get them closer together. After the Clue hunt that took up the entire summer the year before, he figured it would be a nice way to relax and have fun. But he knows his relatives and the trouble they are capable of.

"We aren't going to last a day." Fiske muttered

"What was that, Uncle Fiske?" Amy asked

"Nothing, dear. Just help Dan get his stuff in the car. And take whatever "ninja" weapons he has hidden in his bag out."

"Okay. Ow!" Dan had hit Amy in the back of her head with a staff

"You like my new staff? Pretty cool, right? Makes me look so awesome!"

"Give me that, you dweeb!" Amy swiped her hands at her brother in an attempt to snatch the staff out of Dan's hand.

"Nice try Dorkius Sisterus." Dan laughed and ran off "Look at me! I'm a ninja!"

"Get back here!" Amy chased him

"There goes our easy exit." Fiske sighed

"Hey at least you got someone who's used to them." Nellie said before whistling loudly, getting the attention of the younger Cahills. "Stop fighting, you two. We're going to be late and Sinead is the only one who is following instructions."

"Wait, Sinead is coming with?" Dan asked

"Yes. I told you, I rented out the biggest rooms in the campsite for all the children of the four branches." Fiske said

Nellie put a hand on his shoulder "It'll get easier, trust me."

"All right kids! In the car! Dan, leave the staff, Amy only bring five books we're only going to be there for a week."

"But Uncle Fiske that's not fair!" Amy and Dan said in unison

"Yes it is, you can read the books that they have there and Dan can... I don't exactly know I never wanted to be a ninja when I was a kid." Fiske finished and Dan gasped in horror

"You've never wanted to be a ninja?!"

"No, I haven't. Car, now. Or else neither of you can bring anything with unless its necessary."

Amy and Dan both ran off to the car. Sinead sat in the middle, Amy sat to her right and Dan sat to her left. Fiske drove and Nellie sat in the passenger seat before turning the volume up on her iPod. Surprisingly not to the ear deafening level she usually had it at.

"Just tell me when you want to take a break and switch, Fiske." she said

"It's only an hour, Nellie. I'll be fine. Just relax for now because when we get there our nightmare begins."

"I'll take you up on that offer." Nellie leaned back in her seat and fell asleep.

The hour long drive was easy, Dan and Sinead talked about ninja the whole time while Amy read one of her books. Fiske had a feeling that they were going to be the last ones there but he didn't care because he knew what all of the Cahill children were capable of. Even that Lucian that he had only recently met.

Driving past the beach part of the camp, Fiske found the main road and headed to the cabins where he was sure the other kids were. Sure enough he saw the Holts, Kabras, Starlings and Jonah Wizard. _Oh boy._

"We're here!" Nellie yelled at the kids, making them jump

"Nellie could you not be so loud? I'm trying to read!" Amy asked

"Yeah and Sinead and I were talking about cool weapons that ninja used!" Dan said

"Well, you two, I always loved camping! So I'm calling this a vacation!"

"Never would have guessed you liked camping." Amy said

"Oh yeah! I went camping with my cousins at least twice each summer. They never tried killing me so I don't know what that's like."

"I can tell you how much fun it is." Dan said "None."

"I kinda figured you would say that since I was with you for the entire Clue hunt."

"And that's another thing, kids. There will be other people there so don't mention a word of that." Fiske said

"I still haven't forgotten it." Amy said as she opened the door to get out of the car.

"Easy for you to say when you don't have a photographic memory." Dan and Sinead followed her out of the car and they went to get their things from the trunk.

"Amy, do you want me to help you?" Ian asked and Amy yelped after she heard him "Sorry. I probably should've told you I was here." Amy closed the trunk and went to the cabin after Fiske, Nellie and Sinead had gotten their things.

"I think that's a no, Cobra." Dan said with a laugh before dodging Ian's foot as the Lucian tried to trip him. "I call top bunk!"

"I see you all made it here without a problem." Fiske said to the rest of the group after Amy and Dan went to put their things away.

"Everyone got here on time, Mr. C." Jonah said and Fiske cringed

"I... that's good. Please don't call me Mr. C ever again."

"You got it, C-dawg." Fiske groaned

"I'm going to go see what Amy and Dan are up to..." Fiske picked up his suitcase and opened the door to the cabin.

"What did I say this time?" Jonah asked and the remaining Cahills and Nellie shook their heads

"It's going to be a long week for Fiske." Sinead muttered to Nellie

"It sure is. The poor guy is going to regret this decision so much."

After a few hours of catch up with their other family members, Amy and Dan were now sitting at a campfire with their cousins, uncle and former au pair. They had been trying to tell each other scary stories and roast marshmallows.

"So what are we going to do now?" Dan asked Fiske as he watched his uncle finish another marshmallow.

"Get ready for bed." Fiske said

"Aww but that's not fun." Hamilton complained

"Yeah I had a great story I was going to tell!" Sinead said

"You can tell it tomorrow night, Sinead. Right now you all need to get ready for bed. It's almost midnight and I've let you kids stay up long enough."

"But Uncle Fiske!" Nellie whined

"You're not a kid, Nellie."

"Oh right. Let's go, kids. Bedtime!" After ten minutes of whining, threats to call parents (by Fiske and Nellie) and protests, the cousins all got up to get ready.

"I call top bunk again!" Madison, Dan and Natalie exclaimed before getting up

"Just get to bed. Or else you all wont get to stay up as late as you all did tonight."

"We're going!" they all said "Good night Uncle Fiske, good night Nellie!"

"Oh that's right. Hey, Fiske!" Nellie called from the door "Guess what?"

"What?" Fiske rolled his eyes

"I call top bunk." She grinned before Fiske snorted

"You can have it."

"Aww come on! Live a little!"

"It's not worth fighting over."

"Whatever." Nellie opened the door and let it close behind her

 _Tomorrow is either going to be better or worse than today._ Fiske thought as he chuckled and followed Nellie

The cabin was filled with several "good nights" followed by a singsong goodnight from Jonah and a "shut up and go to sleep" from Fiske.


	2. Chapter 2

**I, uhh, didn't know if more chapters were allowed but here's another one! Also I have a Wattpad! My name on there is laeirel. Anyways here's chapter 2!**

* * *

"Psst. Hamilton, Jonah, are you guys still up?" Dan whispered

"Yeah, man. We're up." Hamilton said quietly

"Did you bring the stuff, Jonah?"

"You really think I would miss out on pranking one of the biggest jerks in the family? No way!" Jonah said "Also yes I brought the stuff."

"Then Operation Cobra Spider is a go." Dan whispered slipping down the ladder of his bunk quietly with Jonah and Hamilton following him to the bathroom.

"So you think this is going to work?" Hamilton asked after he closed the door.

"Of course! Ian's completely freaked out by spiders. Natalie said so herself when she was talking to me earlier." Dan snickered

"Since when are you and Natalie pals?" Jonah asked

"Since Natalie wants to see him suffer for his stupidity as much as I do."

"Yeah, Jonah." Natalie said "Plus he whines too much about Amy and it's annoying."

"Gah when did you get here?"

"I'm a Lucian. Sneaky is all part of the of the job description."

"Yeah yeah. Let's just get this over with."

"What are you all doing in the bathroom?" Fiske asked "Please don't tell me you're up to something."

"Us, Uncle Fiske?" Natalie asked, giving him an innocent look "We would never do anything to ruin our vacation!"

"Oh alright. If you're done in here could you leave? I don't need people staring at me while I use the bathroom."

"We're going!" the four said and left

 _Darn kids_ Fiske thought and shook his head while closing the door

Natalie snickered as she pulled out a jar that had the spider she caught the night before. She carefully climbed off the top bunk and laid the jar on her brother's chest.

"Come on out little guy. My brother is your new home!"

Dan, Jonah and Hamilton were trying and failing to control their laughter as the spider crawled out and onto Ian's face. The older Kabra twitched and woke up to a tiny black dot in between his eyes. He shrieked and jumped out of his bed.

"AH GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Ian yelled while trying to wipe the spider off of his face which was the last straw for the four who pranked him.

Ian collapsed on Amy's bed, waking her up as he crawled into the far corner and bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Ian what's-"

"S-SPIDER! IN MY FACE!" Dan's laughter alerted Ian "It was you!"

"Not just me."

"WHO THEN?!"

"Not telling you!" Dan cackled

Nellie whistled and everyone turned their attention to her and Fiske. Both had annoyed looks and crossed arms.

"Alright whose idea was this?" Fiske asked "You come clean now and there wont be any trouble later."

"Dan." Nellie said while eyeing him

"Oh so everyone thinks I did it?" Dan asked "What about everyone else? Did you even think about them?!"

"Well, no..."

"I'm insulted!" Dan exclaimed "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get breakfast."

"Dan, wait. Do you even know where the cafeteria is?"

"Uncle Fiske?"

"Sinead, Ian, Amy and Natalie are coming with me." Fiske said "We'll save you seats. Please figure this out Nellie."

"No problem, Fiske." There was more complaining after Fiske left.

At the cafeteria table, Natalie sat with a smirk on her face as she ate her breakfast.

"What's so funny, Natalie?" Amy asked

"Oh, nothing. Just the dream I had last night." Natalie cackled

"O... kay." Amy went back to finishing her breakfast when Nellie walked in with the others.

"I'm telling the truth, Nellie! It wasn't my idea! It was Natalie's!" Dan protested

"Yeah, Nellie. It was Natalie's idea!" Hamilton said

"I agree with them, babysitter." Jonah said

"Go get something to eat, Jonah." Nellie growled

"Oh my gosh it's Jonah Wizard!" a girl exclaimed while pointing at the Janus

"I'll catch up with you later but we're telling the truth, it was Natalie's idea." and with that, Jonah left to meet his fans

"And there he goes." Hamilton said "Even here he has fans."

"Quiet, Holt. As for the whole spider thing-" Nellie was cut off by Dan, Hamilton and Natalie laughing and yet another sharp whistle from Nellie, alerting everyone.

"Enough with the laughing. Natalie they keep telling me that you came up with the idea to put a spider in your brother's face."

"I did!" Natalie said as she ate another bite of her pancakes.

"See?!" Dan and Hamilton said

"I... Natalie, why?" Nellie asked

"He deserved it for being annoying and stealing my iPod."

"You stole your little sister's iPod? That's just mean, dude." Hamilton said

"I borrowed it and forgot to give it back. I said I was sorry at least twenty times!" Ian protested

"Not sorry enough. I wanted to get payback."

"This is just like Alistair's!" Ian protested "Except it was only me, you, Amy and Dan and Alistair and Nellie. And your iPod was my shorts..." Dan snickered. "Shut up!"

"Oh I'd love to hear that one again!" Madison said with a laugh

"If I recall... those boxers had pink on them, right?" Dan asked smugly

"Too much information I don't want to remember that!" Amy exclaimed while putting her hands on her ears

"Those boxers had A's on them, right?" Reagan asked and she and Madison laughed as Ian and Amy turned bright red.

"Mr. Cahill?" one of the other counselors asked "Is everything okay? I heard screaming when I drove past your cabin."

"Everything is fine, it was just a... little prank from one of my younger relatives." Fiske said

"Alright, Mr. Cahill. If you say so." the counselor paused "Is that Jonah Wizard?"

"Ah, yes, Jonah is... one of our relatives."

"Really? I never would have guessed."

"Well, he does hold a reputation for being annoying."

"I'll leave you all alone then, I suppose."

"Thank god." Fiske muttered after he left "Everyone is going to think we're crazy."

"Well, we kind of are." Sinead said

"Of course we are! We went around the world trying to kill each other to be the most powerful people in the world!" Dan said quietly

"Not our family's best." Fiske muttered

"Yeah we looked like idiots at Everest." Hamilton said

"And you guys looked like idiots in Australia." Dan laughed

"Shut up."

"It would've been fun if someone's mother wasn't trying to feed me to sharks." Amy growled

"I'm sorry, okay?!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Amy muttered as she finished off her pancakes.

"Stop trying, Ian. She doesn't like you." Dan said with a laugh

"Is everyone done?" Nellie asked

"Yes Nellie!" the kids said

"Then let's go do something!"

After a half an hour Nellie, Fiske and the rest of the family went back to the cabin. They all decided that they would rather be crazy with their own family and not have other people staring at them.


End file.
